Dying Rose ( a sad FlowershippingBeautyandtheBea stshipping story)
by 25yearsforkids
Summary: What if the fairie could not weaken the Skull kings spell D:


In the Akirema region, far away lived good King Drew and Queen May, they treated the people of Akirema very nicely, but they felt sad in all their lives. They wanted a child more than they wanted anything they wanted.

One night,when May was in her bed, crying for a child, a fairy arrived with a potion. "Drink this, and your wish shall be granted"

May believed what the fairy said, so she drank the potion, and a fertilized single-cell egg developed in May's body a few days later

Months later, May was ready to give birth to her baby, so with Drew's help, May pushed and pushed...

and that very very happy moment arrived for Drew and May,the sound of crying and wailing fed the room, little princess Rose was born,so their wish after all was granted

wrapping their new daughter in a blanket, Rose filled their lives with sunshine, neither Drew or May could watch their daughter with dry eyes

Then, King Drew proclaimed a holiday to celebrate the birth of baby Rose

Everyone was there, even Cilan and Burgundy, who brought over Prince Vincent, who would someday marry Rose. He looked down at the baby princess, and looked kinda pleased to see her

Later, 3 fairies came to give their gifts to the little princess

the fairies looked at the little princess sleeping in her cuddle, " aww, little darling", "she sleeps peacefully!', "ok, each one of use can borstow 1 gift on the child"

the first fairy gave her gift, "little princess, I shall give you the gift of inner and outer beauty", magic dust flew around and onto Rose, her heart beated softly

the second fairy gave her gift, "little flower sprout, I shall give you the gift of song", and the magic dust flew on Rose

the third fairy was about to give her gift, "sweet little princess, my gift shall be the gift of happiness", and a magical dust flew on Rose

suddenly, the winds blew, the lightning struck, and then appeared a very wicked monster

"Skull king!" said one of the fairies, "what does he want?"

"Greetings, King Drew and Queen May, having fun with your new piece of junk?"

"what, what do you want?" Queen May added

"I also too have a gift to give to that little scrap piece of metal!"

the fairies tried to protect Rose from the evil king

"listen to me!, people of Akirema!" Skull king demanded, " sure, little princess Rose will indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know", "but..., before the sunset on her 16th birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, infecting the heart and lungs, and DIE!"

"No! MY BABY!" clamered Queen May

Skull king giggled evily, "Seize that wicked beast!" demanded King Drew

but it was too late, Skull king disappeared in a fiery gas

Queen May cried clutching her daughter

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but we cannot fix it" said the fairies

King Drew was really concerned about his daughter , so he declared that every spinning wheel in the country to be burned, and to that day it was done.

The years go by fast, and Rose grew into a really lovely princess, with grass green hair, shining blue eyes, and sang happily like an angel, the animals and Pokemon of the forest charmed her with glee, the birds sang with her, and butterflies landed on her little toes, all this made her heart beat with joy. As she looked at her castle home far away, she dreamed that someday, she would get married and have her own children, but she often cried since she cannot marry a Prince if she is not yet a princess.

on the day of her 16th birthday, a big surprise for Rose awaited, King Drew dressed her in a really,really beautiful dress, and Rose was really happy.

but at 6:45 p.m., she went in the tallest tower to the highest room, there stood a spinning wheel, "touch the spindle, touch it as I say" said a voice out of nowhere, Rose touched the spindle with a finger

suddenly, the spinning wheel exploded in a red and fiery gas, Rose's heart and lungs dried up and contracted, and Rose fell to the floor, dead.

The Skull king stood beside her, "Sorry little Rose!" he pretended to apologize, he laughed evily and dissapered in a flaming gas

Soon, a funeral was held for Rose, the funeral choir sang, King Drew and Queen May watched their daughter rest in her coffin encrusted with flowers with really sad hearts

Not wanting to bury her, King Drew and Queen May placed Roses coffin under a rose blossom tree

Months later,imperial walkers attacked the castle, AT-ATs and AT-STs shot at the whole castle and the castle exploded with everyone in it, Roses coffin was lucky enough to survive

Many years pass by and Rose remains in immobilized death

One day, Prince Vincent was traveling around, when he saw a familier castle, he went inside to the room in the tallest tower, and discovered The beautiful princess in sleep. He kissed her on the lips

soon, Rose opened her eyes and saw the handsome Prince, "is it you, my prince?" asked Rose, "yes I am! and I love you already" replied Vincent, Rose sat up from her coffin, and hugged Vincent, and birds chirped with joy.

But Rose Saw that her home was destroyed, and her parents were murdered, she began to cry heavily, "there, there Rose, I'm with you and I love you" Vincent said trying to confort Rose

Soon a wedding was held for Rose and Vincent out in the open grasslands, there was no wedding bells, no organ, no bridesmaids and groomsmen, and an decorations, but they were wearing wedding clothes as usual, and animals were there to watch.

They just made their kiss, animals cheered with joy, Vincent spun Rose in a circle, and Rose clung onto Vincent, but she was not that cheerful "I love you" said Vincent

"I..., I love you too" said Rose in a sad way, as they gave a big hug. Vincent took Rose to his home.

Two years later, Rose had a surprise, "Vincent...,were going to be parents", Rose was pregnant and Vincent was exited

Months later, while she was washing clothes, she felt that she was ready to give birth, with Vincent's help,he took her to her room, and Rose pushed and pushed...

then the sound of crying and wailing fed the room, sweet little Allison was born

Both Vincent and Allison cried with joy as they watched their sweet-as-candy baby daughter with dark green hair and blue eyes just like her mommy.

"would you like to hold her?" asked Rose

"sure!" replied Vincent

"Hi, little Allison, i'm your daddy" said Vincent, as he made baby noises at Allison

Allison cooed at her father, and Vincent was very happy.

"awww, the daughter of our son!" said Allison's grandparents

"mom, would you like to hold Allison?" asked Vincent

"I'd love her" replied Burgundy

"Hi, sweet little Allison, grandma loves you" said Burgundy

"Hi, Allison, grandfather loves you" said Cilan

everyone, but Rose was happy with little baby Allison

a few months later, Rose was feeding Allison some milk, but Allison coughed it right back out

"it's strange, the milk isint sour, but why Allison doesen't like it?" wondered Rose

"I know!"said Vincent, as he put sugar in Allison's milk, and Allison drank it with grace, and made noises in extreme happiness, "maybe she likes sweet foods and drinks' thought Rose

Months later, Rose was in her bed, thinking about her parents and home, the orpheaned and homeless princess began to cry really hard, big and heavy tears rolled down her eyes, "I wish I can see my family agian" she wished

The shooting stars heared what Rose said, so they circled her home, and everything returned to normal

"Rose, Rose, where are you?" a vision came to Rose, she traveled to her home, and her parents were there," Mom, Dad!" she hugged her parents in huge delight

THE END

(this is a commision for, and special thanks to maimai97 of deviantart, so thank her, or him)


End file.
